1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing silicone rubber powder. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for producing silicone rubber in the form of a powder from curable liquid organosiloxane composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods known in the art for producing silicone rubber powder include pulverizing cured silicone rubber into a powder after it has been frozen with dry ice, and pulverizing cured silicone rubber into a powder using a grinder at ambient temperature. These methods suffer from the following problems: it is difficult to obtain a microfine powder, the shape of the resultant particles is very nonuniform, and their productivity is low.
Accordingly, the present inventors examined various methods which would not suffer from the aforementioned problems, and the present invention was developed as a result of these investigations.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a highly productive method for producing a microfine silicone rubber powder having a uniform shape.